bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Day of Kill: Alice Kimura vs Echo
Shaking in the Face of Personification Echo sat on a hill, with his back to a tree. He then heard a poof, he had heard that poof when he got the job as a General of Hell. He looked to Lilith standing in front of him. He stood up, stretching his shoulders and folding his arms. "Hello Lilith." Lilith looked serious, as if something was to happen to Echo. "Echo...the dark one...wants to see you," said Lilith. "Fine." He sighed, walking to her. She opened a portal, Echo walked to enter, but Lilith held out her arm to stop him. "You do not understand, it's not Lucifer that wants to see you...it's Satan," said Lilith. Echo noticed her concern but wasn't in a caring mood. "I suppose I should be frightened." "Yes, when it is Satan that wants to see you, it is a major deal, Satan is very, very different than Lucifer, he has killed anyone who has sassed him, even his own generals...even me," said Lilith. "Then it seems we have much in common." Said Echo. "Don't worry about me, I'm not in the mood to cause any trouble." He said as he put his hand on her shoulder in reassurance. They entered the portal and found themselves in the main hall of Satan's Palace. "Follow me," said Lilith, she then went to the stairs, which had a panel on it with a crystal on it. Lilith put her hand over it and a red light came out of it. The stairs then pulled buack and revealed a set of stairs downwards. "Well, look who it is!" said a voice behind Echo, they both looked to se a sinister Xaphan and a bored Baphomet. "Come to see Satan, eh?" sneered Xaphan, "Prepare to wet yourself in fear!" Echo ignored them, he didn't have time to banter with fools. "Let's just go." He sighed, putting it on his tab to torture Xaphan a day or two when he returned. "What Xaphan is trying to say is this, everything is afraid of Satan, except for his own brother, meaning no matter how brave you are, you will be deathly afraid," said Baphomet. "Of course he will be afraid, he IS the God of Terror and Evil!" laughed Xaphan. "Yeah, Xaphan shitted himself when he first met Satan!" sneered Baphomet. "SHUT UP!!!" yelled Xaphan. Echo turned and glared at them, still expressionless, yet his eyes reflected and inner pain beyond anything as greedy as them could ever feel. "I understand, but the things I have faced have brought me enough sorrow to praise damnation. I do not care what he wants to do to me, because if he doesn't, I will probably do it myself anyways." "Let's go, Echo, they are just trying to get your goat," said Lilith, she then walked down the stairs, Echo followed. They walked down a black hallway with hellish chaneliers and skeletons hanging off the walls. They then stopped in front of a giant wooden gate covered in chains and a lock with a pentagram carved into it. "What now?" He asked lazily. He then heard a low unhumanly growl, a growl that sent a unerving chill up his spine. The door then opened up slightly, revealing a large red eye. "Echo, how nice to finally meet," growled Satan. Echo realized how similiar Satan was to Kaosu...Himself. He knew very well what kind of monster slept within his soul. "Greetings, may I ask why I have been summoned?" "Yes, I have a mission for you, but first...Lilith, leave us," said Satan. Liliuth bowed in respect and disappeared. "So, I see you have...been enjoying your free time, and may I ask, who is this...Akiko?" asked Satan. "My very last possession." He said, narrowing his eyes. "What of Lilith?...Lucifer's casual mate?" asked Satan. He closed his eyes. "It's true, she also shares a unique spot in my heart...But it's clear that she wasn't or isn't interested. She told me herself not to get attached, it's obvious she feels nothing for me." "You have a sickness I call...a soul, I can get rid of that if you want, just say the word, anyway, to your mission, I need you to go to Karakura Town and retrieve me a girl, her name is Alice Kimura," said Satan. "Fine, I'll retrieve the girl, and if you ever tried to remove Lilith's soul, I assure you, it didn't work. Regardless of how she thinks of me, I know she has a heart, a cold one, but so do I." His eyes burned, Kaosu's heartbeat causing static tremors around them. Satan let out a low growl, then roared an earthshattering roar, making Echo fall on his feet in fear. "YOU WILL KEEP YOUR HEART DOWN!!! KAOSU WAS NO GREAT POWER, HE WAS NO DIETY, UNLIKE ME, JUST SOME SCUM CREATED BY THE ORIGINAL, YET WEAK DEMONS, AND IF YOU EVER BRING THE PRESENCE OF THAT FREAK IN MY HALL EVER AGAIN, I WILL MAKE AKIKO AND LILITH SUFFUR!!!" roared Satan. Echo couldn't force himself to his feet, but his teeth gritted and he glared at Satan. "I know I don't have the power to stop you, but Kaosu does, and I swear, if anything ever happens to either of them, even if it has nothing to do with you, I don't care what happens to me, you and everything in existence will be erased, but not before you beg for mercy like a pathetic dog." Satan was silent. "Kaosu...is a walking abortion, Kaosu is a foolish golem, he cannot defeat a god, for he is no god, a god cannot be killed, now, if you do not wish to see Akiko's death in the most gruesome way, I suggest you leave and get me that girl!" growled Satan. He closed his eyes. "I will leave you to consider your existence, but I must ask, shall I bring her dead or alive?" "Alive, Echo, and don't disobey me again, if you ever saw what is behind the gate, you will lose your precious...little...mind," hissed Satan as the door creaked closed. Echo heard giant hoofsteps behind the gate, disappearing down into somewhere deep. "Satan sure get's angry easily, I suggest you try not to piss him off," said a voice. Echo looked to see Devin, alive and well, despite what people have said... "I swear to you this day, I will be the one to destroy him." He declared with hatred, honestly not caring who the stranger was. He stormed back towards the stairs, surging with bloodthirst for the first time in his life. "You can erase reality, but his brother will only bring it back the way it was!" Devin yelled out as Echo stormed away. Echo came into the main hall, with Lilith waiting. "Are you alright?" asked Lilith. He sighed, his eyes still raging for something to mutilate. "Can I trust you?" "As long as we are allied, Echo, I have my hellish duty, and if Lucifer says you must die, I'm afraid I would have to kill you, despite you being my best friend, but I don't have to worry about that, wouldn't I?" answered Lilith. He slammed his fist into a wall, shaking his head and walking off. A portal out of nowhere appeared in front of Echo, porbebly summoned by Satan, he then went inside it... Leave Them Kids Alone! Alice Kimura sat at the river, with her feet in the water and her boots next to her. She had a rough day yesterday, being attacked by another soul reaper, this one more aggressive than Kraik. She stared at her reflection and wondered who she was... He appeared over a body of water, consequently falling in it. Soaked, he climbed out, taking off his overcoat and tank top to let them dry in the sun. He was absolutely furious, wondering why he was even doing this mission if he had no reason to fight. He looked over to see soemone else by the river, a goth by the looks of it. "Are you here to try and take me to Hell?" asked Alice. He assumed it was Alice. "I'm supposed to." He sighed. "But I'm not sure it's even worth it, besides, you seem like you've had a hard time, no offense." The soothing water was mildly calming him down. "I really don't want to go, I like being here, now leave me alone," said Alice, she then put on her boots and walked away. "Please," He beckoned her. "before you go, can you at least tell me why Satan wants you in hell, I'm not exactly very fond of him myself." His rage started to boil when he brought up his newfound nemesis. "How should I know, possibly the blonde-haired psycho, he seems to know everything for some reason," said Alice. Echo's eyes widened. "I ran into him earlier, but I was too enraged to speak. You don't have to leave, I will, I need answers before I do anything." He had lost all respect for his superior in hell. "Also, try to smile more often, a frown doesn't suit you." Said Echo as if he were the expert. "Thank you for he information." He turned to leave. "Does that mean you will leave me alone?" asked Alice. "How about a deal; I will walk away right now and be out of your life forever, but you have to give me a genuine smile." He challenged, still quite emotionless. Alice looked at him, she then said, "No..." He stood up, swiping his soaked hair out of his face. "No? You'd rather fight me for no reason instead of using a few facial muscles?" "I don't smile, I hate to smile," said Alice, as she turned into a soul reaper without leaving her body. Echo sighed in apathy. "I was hoping you'd agree, emotions are a bit overrated." He picked up his tanktop and overcoat to see they were still soaking wet, guess he was tanning today. He drew his jagged blade, named after Kaosu, its black surface shimmering with green text of the ancient days. "The first move is yours." She then ran at Echo with her chainsaw-blade roaring, ready to cut flesh. Echo stopped the movement of her blade's chain by clashing it with his own ridged sword. "Perhaps moving with more discretion would give you a deadlier opening attack." His deep blue eyes suddenly turned a horrific green surrounded by black, thousands upon thousands of souls visible within its dark depths. The light blinded her and upon regaining vision he had vanished. He was behind her, his back to hers. "Reflexes are key." He said with his usual tone, yet it was obvious he was toying with her. Alice then turned around and slashed Echo's shoulder. She then started the blade, causing flesh and blood to splatter out. Echo winced and grabbed her sword arm with his good one and used his knee to snap it from within, causing her to drop the sword. "My apologies for underestimating you." He said while wrapping his arm, knowing his healing process was a slower one. "How did you do that? I thought a zanpakuto can't be broken?" asked Alice, she then held out her wrists and covered Echo in web. A brief flash revealed that all was an illusion, and Alice's sword was still in perfection. "My eyes have certain abilities over the perception of reality, but if it worked once on you, it shouldn't again." Said Echo, still covered in web. He sighed. "I suppose you're going to kill me now." Echo's tone wasn't clear enough to know if he was being serious. "Maybe, maybe if you leave me alone, I might spare your pathetic life, demon," said Alice. "No, I quite enjoy your irritation, and I haven't seen amusement in a while." The web turned black suddenly and exploded in corruptive energy. "And nice pet name." "Well, at least you are not trying to force yourself onto me, almost every demon I have met has tried, my cat tells me it's because demons are attracted to goths," said Alice as she held out her zanpakuto. "Maybe so, but beauty should be left out of battle, there's no point in mixing elegance with something so barbaric." He had resumed his blank face. "They told me you had been to here, Kyouirando," said Alice, her zanpakuto then formed into two buzzsaws on her hands. She then made an X-Symbol with her arms. "Kemushi no Kemuri!" she yelled, and the whole area was covered in a purple smoke. Echo covered his mouth and swung his sword at extreme speeds, wafting the smoke away as best he could. Yet still a small dose of soemthing entered his system. He started blink rapidly, and shake his head to try to get out of the daze. Echo stabbed his sword into the ground as best as he could in his weaknened state, covering it in a grid-like pattern of corruption. Alice jumped to a building and clung to it, she then jumped at Echo and bit him in the neck with her spider venom. Echo fell limp a moment before three green seals appeared around him, the outermost vanishing. Suddenly his body radiated in raw power and he stood up. His eyes were now an evil black/green as oppsoed to their earlier deep blue. "That's enough." He grabbed Alice's throat, all of his former mercy gone. He fought back the need to crush her neck in two, instead slamming her against a wall with cruel force. His eyes burned in their former fury, his bloodlust rising. Alice gasped for air as Echo strangled her...she then remembered something, something her mind blocked out... "Alice, Alice, Alice, don't cry, it will all be over soon, and you won't have to live with the sadness after the whole thing...I'll make sure of it! And did I ever tell you...you are...very beautiful..." Alice then turned her head away from Echo, shedding tears, waiting for death... Echo charged up energy in his sword, thrusting it at her face, but stopped a mere inch away. "...I can't." He said weakly, sympathizing with Alice. "I'm so pathetic, how will I ever protect those close to me when I can't even finish the kill." He knew a month ago he could've killed her without any hesitation, but his recent experiences now put his priority motive over duty. He dropped to his knees. "Akiko, even Lilith...I'm so sorry." "Kill me, I don't want to live anymore, not when I can't live here, I don't want to kill people for fun, and I don't want to fight a pointless war, I just want to die," cried Alice. "Settle down, I'm not taking you anywhere, just relax." He slowly, walked over, making sure she wasn't hostile, and lifted her in his arms, carrying her to the river to cool her feet off. He sat beside her. "Just talk to me, I'm not one of Lucifer's slaves, I'm a person who has seen the darker side of life, just like you." Echo tried to comfort the crying Alice. "All who work for that demon are a liar, how can I trust you?" asked Alice. "Because he threatened the only friends I have, and I cannot be loyal to whom I wish dead. I swear to you, you can trust me." His eyes went back to their deep blue color. They then heard the flutter of wings, they looked to see a giant bird in a soul reaper uniform ontop of a roof. "Oh no, not you!" growled Alice. "Hello, Alice, it be nice to see you, and...who is this handsome young demon?" asked Kraik. "Echo, I suppose I'm obligated to ask your name as well," Said, Echo nonchalantly. "Echo, I thought your name was Kaosu?" asked Kraik. "More or less, but I prefer my birth name." Said Echo, wondering how Kraik knew such. "MmmmmMMMMMMMMmmmmmmmm, Echo, but Kaosu lays inside, ready to destroy the Angel King, an impossible task," screeched Kraik. "Indeed, something his brother seems to make quite hard to resist." Said Echo, narrowing his eyes.